dragon_piecefandomcom-20200216-history
Padrino Part 18
Previous: Part 17] The marine forces began expanding throughout the three pirate ships. The Jolly Pirates were still being bombarded, however, due to the lack of room for a large scale attack, they were forced to attack the others as well. Battleship after battleship kept coming. The gatling gun on the front of the Tiger-Stripe's ship soon stopped, out of ammunition, and they were forced to switched to the cannons. Wyatt: over toward the Panno Marie What happened to that gatling gun?! How could they stop firing? That cannon is made of pure awesomeness!! Glory: It's pretty obvious isn't it? a marine's arm behind his back to where it made a cracking noise They must have ran out of ammo. Wyatt: Hanuman! over toward the very large big foot who kept backhanding marine after marine off of the ship and into the water. Hanuman: Hanuman? Wyatt: Hanuman!!! Come over here and throw me to the Panno Marie! Hanuman: '''Hmph?!?! Raaaahhhh!!!!!! to charge straight at Wyatt '''Wyatt: What the... whoa whoa whoa!! Hanuman! What are you-- Hanuman came to Wyatt's rescue as a Marine almost stabbed him directly in the back, his knee came up, completely smashing into the Marine's abdomen and knocking him off of the ship. '' '''Wyatt:' ...oh.... GAH! Hanuman simply picked him off the ground and tossed him, giving him a wave as he flew. Wyatt: AAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! onto the ship Rinji: What the by Wyatt on his way in, smashing him against the wall of his main deck Oooooooohhhh...wow... Wyatt: Thanks for breaking my fall...oohh his side Rinji: Yeah, no sweat. Wyatt got up from the ground and quickly ran to below the deck. Rinji watched for a moment before he turned back around and smashed his paw into another Marine's chest. Wyatt: Hello? down the stairs to the below deck to see the most glorious gun system he had ever seen in his entire life. Whoa... What is this thing? Nikk: Boo behind Wyatt, scaring his skin straight off Wyatt: Good God! Don't do that! Nikk: Who are you, and why are you here while the Marines are attacking? Wyatt: I'm Wyatt of the Jolly Pirates! And I'm here to help you with ammo! Nikk: ....well it doesn't look like you have any 30 milimeter rounds on you right this moment. Wyatt: 30 milimeters!? Son of a Biscuit eating bitch! That's crazy huge! Nikk: Yeah, up another cannon to fire So unless you have.... Wyatt ran up to the gun system and opened up the ammo duct, spinning the whole system around by the hydraulic system, causing the empty casings to fly out. Once this was done, he caught one of them and judged it by its casing. With this, he grew out a bullet from his hand and held it up toward Nikk. Wyatt: Does this look right? Nikk was a little speechless, so she simply nodded, her eyes were a little bigger. Wyatt: Cool, work the hydro while I load it, go slow. to make multiple bullets come out of his hand as she slowly began to rotate the system's ammunition chute. ---- Rinji: Busoshoku: Rinji Renda!!! With blairing fast claws slicing through the air, he cut the space itself, and since the claw's energy at all of the marines who approached him to attack. He went through so many of them, even armored ones. He cut through their armor like butter, his claws becoming red hot. Even going so far as to slice a sword into six pieces with his very powerful claws, he sliced through an excess of forty marines before he was finally stopped in his tracks by a very pissed off, tall, black woman with a blond afro. Rise: WhootAAAAHHH!!!!! Rinji square in the face, sending him into his ship's railing. With a fighting stance taking form on her body, she pulled off her justice coat and threw it to the side. '' '''Rise:' Did you really think you could beat me and leave me alive so easily? Rinji: It was rather easy, actually Grinned Rise: You gonna pay for that, kitty cat! Get ready! [She began to come at him at a great speed. She sprinted hard. With a jump and a spin, she kicked straight for Rinji's head, which turned purple and white, and vaporized before she hit it. With that, the rest of his body turned into vapor, other than his arms and legs, all four of them began to spin aroun All four of them sliced their claws through the air. Rinji: Neko Neko no! Rinji Kire Gufuu! of the claws sliced in circles all around, all of them being blocked by a wincing Rise Rise: Taru Taru no! Sentouu OKI!!! Tar Fist growing gigantic, painting it with busoshoku haki, and knocking Rinji straight back, his vapor dispersing and forcing him to solidify Rinji: on his feet, still in his purple and white state Very nice, Rise. Let's see you really in action! Neko Neko no! Keyou! feet lifted off of the ground, and he flew straight for Rise, spinning around and kicking her straight in the chest, causing her to fall back. Rise quickly sprang up, though, flipping to her feet and swiping her hand across in front of her, sending three tar bullets straight for Rinji in the blink of an eye. This was, however, when a huge red blob appeared in front of Rinji and caught the bullets. The blob had traces coming from the other ship, and there came Chris, crossing over the sea on a clay bridge. '' '''Chris:' Hey guys! I saw that there was another logia user, so I figured since my crew has the others taken care of that I'd give it a go! Hi! at Rise I'm Jolly D. Chris, and I'll be fighting you today. After that I thought we could put on bathing suits and go walk along a nice sandy beach! Rise: for a moment... looking at him very oddly I'm sorry, what? Chris: I've never fought another Logia fruit user! So this should be a lot of fun! And I brought snacks for when we get tired! Rise: What are you yammering on about? Chris: Nendo Nendo No, Bukiko! his fist into a gigantic wrecking ball, causing it to fly straight at Rise with a chain extending clear across the ship itself, also taking down several marines in the process. She was hit quite hard, taken clearly off guard. All of them crashing on the railing, some of them flipping over it and falling into the sea. Rinji's expression was that of wide-eyed, flabbergast amazement. He stared at Chris with utmost surprise, suddenly thankful he was fighting on his side. '' ---- ''Their swords clashed as they were in midair, and they bounced off of one another's blades to land on their feet. '' '''Yattez: '''San-yajuu! the air once in a vertical manner, bringing three whole energy swords straight at Sakura from a distance '''Sakura:' Itoryuu: Senpuu spinning at a breakneck speed Toku! shield made from sheer shockwave force materialized all around her, stopping the swords and breaking them down into their raw energy forms, a type of electricity that jolted all around her. As she stopped, her sword pulsed with that energy. Yattez: Impressive. Grinned Sakura: highly unamused at his cheesy grin Itoryuu: Washi Mure slicing her sword through the air at such a pace as her arm and her blade disappeared in an optical illusion. From her blade energy in the form of Eagles came flying out toward Vice Admiral Yattez, who could barely keep up. His sword moved in a way that was very similar to hers, only this time, there came blades that jumped all around him, all of them began to rotate around him. There came five of them, and soon, eight to eleven came around to block all of the eagles that flew straight for him. The blades blocked and sliced the eagles away from him until they all stopped. Soon there were fifteen blades all around him, floating in sync around him like a particle of electrons and protons. '' ''Sakura was breathing a little harder now, her eyes fixed on him in concentration that was very seldom seen before. '' '''Yattez:' You are skilled, and you live up to your hype, but you have never faced one such as me. Hach-yajuu! of the blades came off from the group of them and flew at Sakura, who dodged left, then right, and sliced two of them in half, while the next one succeeded in jabbing her in the shoulder faster than she could react. She yelped some, but sliced the remainder of the blades away. That was when Yattez appeared directly in front of her with a "Soru!" With one swipe of his sword he cut her down the middle, she wavered her image, and then disappeared. That's when another one of her came out of nowhere, and sliced at him, but was cut down by an energy blade, and disappeared as well. That's when a slice cut down his back and caused him to holler in pain. He sliced around at her, and she disappeared once again. '' ''In frustration, Yattez started to create more and more energy blades all around him, all of them hovering faster and spinning more and more as he concentrated. '' '''Yattez:' Alright, you far exceed my expectations, lets bring it up a bit! Sakura stood in front of him now, watching his swords in their pattern of rotation, and that's when something occured to her. Then she held her sword out horizonally, her hand behind her blade as she closed her eyes. Her energy flowed all around her and she began to twirl her sword slowly at first. '' '''Sakura:' Itoryuu...Ougi positioned her sword upward at a diagonal angle.. Yattez: '''What? this '''Sakura: Your blades are impressive, but I can already see the strain they are putting on your energy and your strength. Now, allow me to show you the right way to do it. her eyes. Kirikirimai forward with her blade, and with a solid force, she used her one blade to push a huge gale of wind to break a gigantic hole into the wall of blades around Yattez. All of them were driven straight back into him, and he could not stop his blades from incoming. There was much blood, all of the blades jabbed into him. All of them sliced him, and he spat a great amount of blood from his mouth, not to mention the blades that her gale of wind came with. He shivered, and stammered as he tried to step forward. He dropped to his knees, his torso full of deep holes and blood running fully down to his legs. He turned his head to look behind him where Sakura stood, the blades did not fully miss her. There were many cuts on her sides and her arms, but they only bled a little. The worst one was the one that stabbed her shoulder. '' '''Sakura:' Namu.... her blade into its sheath as he dropped forward, bleeding all over the deck of their ship. ''Seeing the outcome of their battle was very hard for the men under his command. None of them had ever seen anyone defeat Yattez, they were all use to seeing his opponent fall in just under a minute. Anyone who ever saw the hundred blade technique never lived to speak of it. With such a horrific show of force, the rest of his men began to fall back. '' Padrino Part 19 Category:The Other Side Category:Rinji79 Story Category:Stories Category:One Piece Stories